Error humano
by Faervel
Summary: Tuvo la tentación de extender la mano y acariciarle el rostro, decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que no había cometido ninguna tontería y seguía siendo el Sherlock de siempre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ "Sherlock" y sus personajes pertenecen a A.C. Doyle y a los legítimos creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

_**ERROR HUMANO**_

¿Por qué John se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas tan difíciles? Llevaba minutos explicándole a voz en grito que aquello no era más que una tapadera, que tan sólo se trataba de un trabajo de campo para la última investigación que se traía entre manos. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? ¿De verdad era necesaria aquella charla?

Es cierto que durante los últimos días, puede que semanas, no había dado señales de vida y que, de pronto, se lo había encontrado en aquel cochambroso edificio lleno de toxicómanos, cada uno en peor estado que el anterior, pero aquello no era lo que parecía. No se trataba de una estúpida recaída. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recurría a droga alguna para sentirse mejor. No tenía necesidad de volver a la que, sin duda, había sido una de las épocas más oscuras y confusas de su vida.

También es verdad -y eso había preferido omitírselo a su amigo- que su efímero papel como _Shezza_ no había consistido única y exclusivamente en fingir cuelgue tras cuelgue para tratar de convencer a Magnussen de que realmente se había vuelto a enganchar. Con el fin cubrir adecuadamente sus pasos había tenido que consumir alguna que otra dosis. Así, cualquier posible informador que estuviese cerca caería en la trampa de que su fingida adicción era real. Pero eso no lo convertía, en ningún caso, en el yonqui que una vez fue.

Lo peor vino cuando, una vez en el coche, destruida su tapadera y todavía alterado, quizás a causa de que la última dosis aún no se había desvanecido por completo, John le informó que se iban directos al St. Bart's para comprobar si aquello que le acababa de contar era o no cierto. Mientras su amigo hacía la llamada de rigor y ponía a Molly en antecedentes, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Después de hacer el trayecto en completo silencio, Mary aparcó junto al hospital y todos se bajaron del coche. Durante unos segundos, se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de dar un paso al frente, una reacción que él mismo calificó de estúpida en una de las miles notas mentales que se hacía a diario. ¿Qué podía temer si sabía que tenía razón?

A medida que se internaban por los pasillos de suelos y paredes inmaculadamente blancos, notó que el corazón le palpitaba cada vez con mayor rapidez. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y una extraña sensación comenzó a oprimirle el pecho. No sabía ponerle nombre, simplemente se sentía inexplicablemente vulnerable y eso, desde luego, era algo que no le gustaba.

Después de subir dos tramos de escalera y torcer un par de veces a la derecha, llegaron al laboratorio de Molly. En medio de todos aquellos aparatos y frascos, allí se encontraba ella, de espaldas a la puerta, reclinada sobre un microscopio mientras apuntaba algo en un pequeño cuaderno. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia. Entonces, dejó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa y se giró. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan mortalmente seria.

Evitando mirarlo en todo momento, pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y se dirigió a un armario situado al otro lado de la sala, abrió una pequeña puerta y sacó un frasco de plástico. Luego, dio media vuelta y se paró en seco delante de él, entregándole el recipiente en completo silencio y limitándose a dirigir la mirada hacia el servicio. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero antes de que hubiese podido emitir sonido alguno, Molly ya se había desvanecido de su lado sin darle la más mínima oportunidad.

Un par de minutos después estaba de vuelta en aquella sala llena de rostros serios y acusadores. John le quitó de las manos el frasco con la muestra y se lo entregó a Molly, quien dio las gracias y dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia donde él se encontraba, mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

Mientras Molly realizaba los correspondientes análisis, la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de él desde que entró en el hospital no hizo más que agudizarse. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho era por el bien de un caso, que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero, dado el previsible resultado de aquellas pruebas, también sabía que más de una persona podía reaccionar bastante mal.

Sin duda, John pondría el grito en el cielo una vez más. El veterano doctor iba a estar más que enfadado por el hecho de haberle ocultado que había vuelto a consumir ese tipo de sustancias. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se terminase de creer el tema de la tapadera y su papel encubierto, pero, aun cuando lo hiciese, sabía que iba a tener que soportar sus reproches durante días. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo y se preocupaba por él, aunque también sabía que le acabaría perdonando más pronto que tarde. Si lo había hecho después de su triunfal regreso de entre los muertos, bien podía hacerlo entonces.

También sabía que iba a recibir más de una reprimenda por parte de Lestrade, de la señora Hudson y, como no, de su insufrible hermano mayor. Pero, en realidad, lo que más le intranquilizaba era el modo en que Molly podía tomarse todo aquello. La miró de reojo mientras trabajaba en su microscopio y suspiró. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón al observar su rictus serio y el modo en que se le blanqueaban los nudillos por agarrar con demasiada fuerza el instrumental. Estaba realmente cabreada. No tenía nada que ver con la alegre y dulce Molly con la que había hablado semanas antes para preparar la despedida de soltero de John.

En ese momento, su forense predilecta apartó el rostro del aparato y se quitó los guantes con violencia mientras trataba de ilustrar a John sobre el contundente resultado de las pruebas.

- ¿Limpio? -la escuchó decir entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia donde él estaba.

Al llegar a su altura, sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes y sintió una tristeza desconocida al darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos marrones que tantas veces lo habían mirado con devoción estaban inundados por una mezcla de desilusión e incredulidad. Inmediatamente se maldijo por dejar que aquellos inútiles sentimientos se revolvieran en su interior. Sabía que no podían traer nada bueno y que, tal y como le había enseñado Mycroft, lo más sabio y oportuno era atender única y exclusivamente a la fría lógica. Pero, después de ver el rostro apenado de aquella mujer que no había dudado en salvarle la vida años atrás, su cabeza comenzó a perder la batalla que se estaba librando dentro de él. Tuvo la tentación de extender la mano y acariciarle el rostro, decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que no había cometido ninguna tontería y seguía siendo el Sherlock de siempre. Quería borrar aquella máscara de decepción, que no lo mirase con tanto desencanto.

En ese instante, Molly movió el brazo con rapidez y le propinó una sonora bofetada. Absorbió el impacto sin decir palabra. Luego vino un segundo manotazo. Lo vio venir, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no se molestó en detenerla. Simplemente se quedó frente a ella, recibiendo estoicamente el golpe. Después llegó el tercer y último bofetón y una nueva mirada llena de rabia.

La cara le ardía pero no era nada en comparación con el modo en que se le retorcían las entrañas al comprender que, quizás, él solo, sin ayuda de Moriarty, sin necesidad de conspiración alguna, había conseguido, por primera vez, que Molly Hooper dejara de creer incondicionalmente en él. Y eso era algo que lo aterrorizaba.

Justo entonces, su cerebro logró hacerse con el control de la situación y le dio una patada a aquella amalgama de sentimientos, ordenándole que se comportara como el brillante y poco delicado detective que siempre había sido. Así que, mientras la escuchaba echarle en cara lo que había hecho y exigirle que pidiera perdón a sus amigos, decidió contraatacar sacando a colación algo que la hiciese callar.

- Siento que tu compromiso haya terminado –le espetó mientras se frotaba la mejilla-, pero agradezco la falta de anillo.

Era evidente que su relación con Tom había terminado. No sólo la joya que simbolizaba su futura unión había desaparecido de su dedo, sino que también lo habían hecho las fotografías de aquella pareja sonriente que, hasta hacía unas semanas, habían adornado su escritorio. Además, los incipientes semicírculos negruzcos que comenzaban a sombrear la parte inferior de sus ojos indicaban que llevaba un tiempo sin conciliar adecuadamente el sueño. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba.

Ella sólo acertó a decirle que no siguiera. A continuación, frunció los labios y apretó los puños. Incluso le pareció ver que tenía un brillo más intenso en la mirada. En un solo pestañeo había conseguido devolverla a la casilla de salida de su relación, a aquellos días en que no temía hacerle daño con su palabras, aunque con la agravante de que, esta vez, su frase parecía rezumar, sin saber muy bien por qué, una mayor crueldad. Luego aprovechó la intromisión de John y el inicio de una nueva discusión para dar por zanjado su enfrentamiento. Tal y como había previsto, su táctica dio excelente resultado. Molly se hizo a un lado y no volvió a entrometerse.

Instantes después, antes de abandonar el laboratorio, se fijó en ella por última vez. Aunque se sentía eufórico porque su plan con Magnussen parecía estar dando sus primeros frutos, notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Allí estaba, triste, callada, una versión reducida a la mínima expresión de la alegre y encantadora chica que siempre le había acogido con una sonrisa, sin cuestionar ninguno de sus actos.

Sabía que si no decía nada, que si salía por esa puerta manteniendo su pose de hombre distante y calculador, estaría poniendo un ladrillo más en aquel muro invisible que, si se descuidaba, podría terminar por separarlos.

Quizás, se dijo, aquello era lo mejor. De este modo, ella podría bajarlo del pedestal donde se empeñaba en mantenerlo y conseguiría ser feliz de una vez por todas. Sin duda alguna se lo merecía. Y, lo que es más, poniendo distancia entre ambos, puede que él lograse ahogar los ridículos sentimientos que, a ratos, se empeñaban en aflorar a la superficie cuando ella estaba cerca.

Era Sherlock Holmes, no podía permitirse ese tipo de errores.


End file.
